Sur le fil de la lame
by Kumfu
Summary: Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il y avait une lame d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres collée à sa gorge et une main plaquée sur son front, et toute lumière provenant de la lune, à travers la fenêtre ouverte, était occultée par les pans du yukata retombant au-dessus de lui. NaruSasuNaru. OS écrit pour le recueil de fanfics d'Event Yaoi, publié en juillet 2012. Univers respecté.


**Titre :** Sur le fil de la lame

**Auteur :** Kumfu

**Bêta :** Yume ka Mage

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** Fiction contenant une scène de sexe entre deux personnages masculins, donc pour lecteurs avertis.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga _Naruto_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Note d'auteur :** Voici la fiction que j'ai écrite pour l'appel à textes du recueil de fanfictions de l'association _Event Yaoi_. Elle a été, à mon grand plaisir, sélectionnée pour être publiée dans le premier recueil qu'ils ont édité : _Love Shots_, ce qui fait de cette fiction mon premier texte publié en version papier. Ce recueil étant épuisé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et _Event Yaoi_ étant passé à autre chose, je la publie désormais ici.

Cette fiction est une sorte de texte d'adieu au fandom _Naruto_ et à l'unique OTP (Naruto/Sasuke) que j'ai réellement eu. Lorsqu'_Event Yaoi_ a lancé l'appel à texte pour leur recueil, le temps passant et la manière dont le manga évoluait depuis un petit moment avaient fait que j'étais déjà en train de me détacher de ce fandom. Il m'a alors semblé évident d'écrire sur les personnages de Naruto et Sasuke, parce que ce sont ceux m'ayant fait arriver à la fanfiction et que j'avais conscience que ce serait probablement le dernier texte que je pourrais écrire sur eux. J'ai donc essayé d'y traduire tout ce que j'aime dans leur relation. C'est un texte que j'ai voulu s'inscrivant totalement dans l'univers et la situation du manga au moment où je l'ai écrit, et autant respectueux des caractères des personnages que je l'ai pu, même si je regrette d'avoir dû un peu pousser dans les angles pour le faire entrer dans le format de dix pages word demandé par _Event Yaoi_ (vous me direz si ça se voit ou non ;) ).

J'espère donc que vous apprécierez autant de lire cette fiction que j'ai aimé l'écrire moi-même :) .

* * *

_**Sur le fil de la lame**_

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il y avait une lame d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres collée à sa gorge et une main plaquée sur son front, et toute lumière provenant de la lune, à travers la fenêtre ouverte, était occultée par les pans du yukata retombant au-dessus de lui.

Durant un infime instant qui lui sembla durer le temps d'une vie, il se demanda comment son assaillant était parvenu aussi discrètement auprès de lui, comment lui-même avait pu s'endormir suffisamment profondément pour ne pas être alerté par sa présence et ce qu'il était advenu des membres montant la garde au dehors. Surtout, il se demanda quelle pourrait bien être la sensation de sa gorge s'ouvrant sur toute sa longueur.

La large capuche qui retombait mollement des deux côtés du visage de l'homme penché sur Naruto ne lui permettait pas d'en distinguer les traits, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin : il savait déjà. Son nom aurait presque pu passer ses lèvres, dans un mélange indicible de souffrance et, plus profondément, même si faiblement, d'une sombre satisfaction. Alors, il attendit de savoir si la mort allait le cueillir. Si son ancien rival irait au bout de sa promesse, à ce sujet, ou s'il se dégonflerait… S'il aurait seulement, à un moment donné, un doute.

« Tu es venu », murmura finalement Naruto.

Il se sentait étonnement calme.

« Je t'attendais », ajouta-t-il, avant de préciser le nom qui planait à l'orée de ses lèvres : « Sasuke ».

Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile, le fil de sa lame seulement posé exactement là où ne lui faudrait qu'une fraction de seconde pour trancher carotide puis trachée, son attention toute entière sur ces dernières.

Dehors, le vent balayait la terre sèche des plaines agricoles les entourant, sifflant entre les tuiles et faisant craquer le bois du bâtiment abandonné où son équipe avait trouvé refuge pour se reposer. Il s'agissait de l'une de ces nuits de guerre où les ninjas comptaient les heures qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de dormir et espéraient en silence avoir la chance de récupérer suffisamment pour survivre la journée suivante.

Lentement, presque avec détachement, Naruto leva la main, si progressivement qu'il sentit chaque centimètre carré de sa peau se décoller de la paillasse sur laquelle il était étendu et le tissu la recouvrant suivre quelques secondes sa peau. L'air froid de la nuit lui fit percevoir la partie de sa chair devenue faiblement moite au contact du matelas. Son coude se souleva. Son avant-bras opéra un mouvement et… puisque rien jusque-là n'était venu l'arrêter, il se saisit du poignet de Sasuke. Puis il serra. De toutes ses forces. Il aurait presque pu broyer l'os, s'il avait fait appel au chakra de Kyuubi.

Son regard plongea dans l'ombre de la capuche de son assaillant, cherchant à distinguer ses traits, malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

Au fond de lui, il voyait cependant tout clairement.

La mort, qui pourrait survenir à tout instant. La présence de ses coéquipiers, plus loin, dans d'autres pièces du bâtiment. L'absence de certitudes quant à leur état et le danger que représentait l'homme en face de lui. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore tué. Celui que venir l'assassiner, ainsi, en pleine nuit, ne lui ressemblait pas… ou pas à l'enfant qu'il avait connu, avant sa désertion, avant Orochimaru, Madara et cette folie qui semblait n'être vouée qu'à grandir toujours plus en lui. Et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite : celle de se tuer l'un l'autre s'ils devaient se revoir. L'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines et toutes les blessures qu'il avait accumulées, durant les années précédentes, se rouvraient lentement, faisant se creuser son ventre et déversant le poison amer de l'échec dans son sang.

« Les autres ? » s'enquit-il.

Sa voix était rauque, comme enrouée et son pouls battait rapidement dans ses tempes. Le temps durant lequel Sasuke resta muet le fit serrer plus fortement encore le poignet qu'il maintenait : rappel de la question qu'il avait posée et dont il attendait, avec insistance, la réponse.

« Evités », cracha enfin le brun, toujours curieusement immobile.

La poitrine de Naruto se libéra d'une partie du poids qui y pesait.

Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé tuer. C'était ce qu'il constatait, encore à cet instant.

Venir dans le sommeil de Naruto poser son arme sur sa gorge était aisé ; la lui ouvrir en soutenant son regard constituait un tout autre problème. Longtemps, il avait tâché d'éviter de donner la mort, mais il avait pris, désormais, la décision d'abattre chacun des êtres de ce village haï et il savait ne plus pouvoir reculer. Accomplir son ultime sentence sur Naruto, sur celui-là même, plus que tout autre, qui avait été son seul ami, était l'étape nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour se prouver qu'il en serait capable : il n'était plus temps pour sa main de trembler. Il ne se souvenait cependant pas d'avoir déjà tué ainsi de sang froid, les premiers meurtres qu'il avait commis ne l'ayant été que dans des moments de défense ou des accès de haine. Probablement était-ce ce qu'il lui manquait, alors, pour que son bras opère le mouvement pour lequel il était venu en ce lieu : celui qui fendrait la peau de Naruto et mettrait fin à tout ce qui les avait liés autrefois.

Par défi, plus pour lui-même que pour ce dernier, Sasuke pressa plus nettement sur son arme, à l'extrême limite d'entamer la chair, mais le poing qui le serrait ne le laisserait plus s'enfoncer assez profondément, désormais, pour couper la trachée ou provoquer une hémorragie suffisamment importante.

Il eut un bref rictus. Il avait été stupide de laisser le blond poser ainsi la main sur lui.

« Tu es venu pour moi, chuchota celui-ci.

— Oui. »

Naruto fut tenté de demander pourquoi, mais la question aurait été inutile : ils en avaient déjà parlé. Ils avaient un accord, à ce sujet. Et puis il avait d'autres questions plus importantes à se poser.

Duquel d'entre eux, la vie, cette nuit, serait enlevée. Naruto n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'ils puissent y réchapper.

Si Sasuke le tuait le premier, les autres membres de son équipe, dormant plus loin dans le couloir, seraient en danger. S'il le laissait poursuivre ses désirs fous de vengeance, c'était le village qui serait menacé. Il devait être lucide. Il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, déjà. Il s'était senti crever lorsqu'il avait dû prendre une décision, mais il ne manquait plus d'air, comme lorsqu'il s'était effondré près des montages des Trois Loups. Il ne suffoquait plus. Sa vue ne se troublait plus et il avait décidé d'être clair avec lui-même.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent de nouveau, faisant crisser les os, à la limite de la rupture, et provoquant un geste réflexe de retrait de la part de Sasuke, mais une volute de chakra orangé tournait désormais autour du poignet de Naruto et, si ce dernier se sentait encore épuisé par ses combats de la journée, rien ne pouvait plus entraver sa prise.

Il ne devait avoir que deux ou, peut-être, trois heures de sommeil. Inconsciemment, il évalua ses chances de survie.

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne parviendras pas à me tuer sans y laisser ta vie », lâcha-t-il, l'amertume rendant luisant le blanc de ses yeux. « Quant à moi, je suis prêt à te laisser la mienne, si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de t'arrêter. »

Puis, comme le brun ne répondait pas, il gronda :

« Je ne te laisserai pas menacer le village. »

Mais même ces paroles sonnaient bien faiblement face à la froideur de Sasuke, toute la souffrance dégoulinant de sa présence prenant à la gorge Naruto, lui rappelant ses échecs répétés et engluant même ses plus fortes convictions.

« Et quel village ? » trancha enfin le brun, la bile suintant dans ce dernier mot, et son incapacité à agir comme il le devrait l'éprouvant nerveusement. « Cet amas de gravas ? Ce repaire d'assassins qui m'ont laissé vivre, moi, parmi eux, en me faisant croire que mon frère était un traître ? Qui m'ont abreuvé de mensonges, tout en me gardant bien au chaud dans l'espoir de quoi ? De me voir fabriquer d'autres petits porteurs du sharingan qu'ils auraient pu manipuler de nouveau à leur guise ? »

La voix du brun était légèrement montée, l'expression de sa colère l'aidant à soulager la tension qu'il ressentait, et Naruto se mit à craindre que ses coéquipiers puissent les entendre : si l'un d'eux devait entrer, la situation se compliquerait dangereusement, mais seuls les sons du vent sur la plaine, au dehors, et de la respiration de Sasuke parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Ce dernier appuya plus fortement de son arme sur le cou de sa cible et souffla, en se penchant avec une provocation malsaine :

« C'est ce village-là que tu veux protéger ? »

Leurs visages n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et Naruto se trouva autant troublé par la sensation d'une entaille sur le point de se former sur sa gorge que par leur soudaine proximité. Le sharingan de Sasuke rendait son regard clair et étrangement fascinant, et quelque chose de douloureux — de différent de ce que le blond ressentait déjà — fit se tordre son ventre, tandis qu'il contemplait le jeune homme penché sur lui.

« Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est là que sont nos amis. »

Ce dernier mot ne provoqua qu'un ricanement de mépris chez Sasuke.

« Parce que c'est ce village que je veux voir vivre, poursuivit Naruto, parce que c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais… Qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

— Un village de menteurs… »

Le souffle de Sasuke effleurait la bouche du blond, majorant les palpitations de ce dernier et rendant la situation entre eux étrange et plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Les meurtriers d'un clan de plusieurs dizaines de personnes », poursuivit le brun en faisant sonner chacun de ses mots, « d'enfants, de nourrissons, de vieillards et de marchands n'ayant jamais eu aucune compétence de ninja. Les commanditaires d'un assassinat de masse incapables d'être eux-mêmes le bras de leur volonté et ayant préféré demander à un enfant de treize ans d'aller jusqu'à tuer sa propre famille… »

Naruto connaissait la vérité. Elle était cependant toujours autant choquante, surtout sortie ainsi de la bouche de celui qui en avait été l'ultime victime. Durant quelques secondes, il ne sut que lui répondre, le trouble s'insinuant en lui comme un venin.

Puis il se mit à murmurer, plus bas encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, comme si baisser la voix était le seul moyen de témoigner de sa sincérité :

« Je changerai ça, Sasuke… »

Toute la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait était dans ces mots.

« Je le changerai… »

La main qui tenait le poignet du brun était désormais serrée comme pour lui transmettre sa volonté, comme pour lui dire de croire en lui et lui témoigner tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de lui exprimer.

« Je…

— Arrête », l'interrompit Sasuke, et Naruto sentit s'enfuir les pauvres espoirs qui avaient été en train de naître en lui. « Mon frère ne revivra pas. Mon clan ne retrouvera pas sa…

— Je ferai changer les textes à ce sujet. Je lui redonnerai son honneur. J'apprendrai à tous ce qu'il s'est passé…

— Et tu ressusciteras les morts… »

Le mépris. La bile.

« Tu es toujours aussi naïf », le condamna Sasuke.

Le jeune blond déglutit, la sensation, inexorable, de l'échec l'accablant. Parce que le brun était trop proche de lui et qu'à force de regarder dans le noir, sa vision s'était habituée à l'obscurité, il voyait désormais clairement ses traits, perturbé par la douceur avec laquelle ils lui apparaissaient, comme si l'intimité de leur échange avait ouvert une brèche dans le masque de haine de Sasuke. Comme s'il était venu le temps d'une pause…

Tout était cependant voué à disparaître si rapidement.

« On aurait pu marcher l'un à côté de l'autre », se confia enfin Naruto, les yeux toujours brillants et le vide se creusant à l'intérieur de son ventre. « On aurait pu regarder dans la même direction. »

Puis, comme Sasuke ne lui répondait pas, il soupira longuement, essayant d'alléger ainsi la pression qu'il ressentait sur la poitrine, et se laissant aller, dans le même temps, à contempler silencieusement le brun.

Lentement, il parcourut ses traits des yeux, se perdant dans les virgules sombres de ses pupilles, avant de descendre, le long de l'ovale de son visage, s'attarder sur le dessin de ses lèvres.

L'ambiguïté avait toujours été une curieuse compagne de leur relation. Aucun des deux ne l'ignorait et, si Naruto avait appris à s'en accommoder, la violence de leurs dernières confrontations avait rendu nécessaire le fait de la repousser aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Pour ne pas être une cible trop facile. Pour moins souffrir, si toutefois cela lui était encore possible. Mais Sasuke avait pris goût à en jouer, autant par défi que, d'une certaine manière, par sadisme, s'amusant trop souvent à se rapprocher dangereusement du blond, lui soufflant des paroles provocatrices au creux de l'oreille et rendant plus douloureuse encore chacune de leurs rencontres… donnant, à cet instant, à leur proximité un sens différent de celui du simple affrontement.

Il s'agissait d'un bien cruel moment pour mourir.

L'attention de Naruto se porta sur les mèches brunes que la noirceur de la nuit rendait plus sombres encore qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement, et les traits qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir reconnaître après tant d'années à les voir déformés par la haine. Seul un fin croissant de lune, brillant faiblement au dehors, empêchait la pièce d'être totalement dans l'obscurité.

« Si tu me tues, laisseras-tu le village en paix ? » souffla-t-il enfin.

Question inutile, mais dont il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse claire.

« Je veux bien prendre toute ta haine en moi, ajouta-t-il.

— Ça ne suffira pas... »

Il était étonnant la douceur avec laquelle tous deux conversaient, désormais.

« Tu le sais bien, précisa le brun.

— J'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir. »

Et, dans la confidence, Naruto aurait presque pu sourire.

Un temps, tous deux restèrent encore dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, immobiles. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, à cause du sursaut d'un muscle, à moins que ce ne soit un craquement de la charpente au-dessus de leurs têtes — ils ne le surent —, ils roulèrent. La surface molle de la paillasse s'écrasa sous leur poids, tandis que, force contre force, chakra contre chakra, ils s'évertuaient désormais à repousser vers l'autre cette lame trop dangereuse entre eux, les faisant tomber de la faible hauteur du matelas au sol, sans savoir pour autant pourquoi ils se battaient ainsi et s'ils étaient seulement prêts à aller au bout de leur promesse. Seuls leurs souffles et le choc contrôlé de leurs membres sur le plancher de bois devinrent audibles, chacun retenant jusqu'au son de sa voix, le brun parce que réveiller les autres ninjas le conduirait à une position défavorable et Naruto parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de risquer de mettre en danger l'un d'eux. Ce qui se produisait ne concernait que lui et Sasuke, eux deux, seulement, et même la manière dont ils passaient, en alternance, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, avant de se renverser, témoignait de l'attention avec laquelle chacun essayait, au-delà de leur violence, de réduire le moindre bruit provoqué par leur affrontement.

Le combat dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes, quelques coups de pied incontrôlés repoussant la paillasse de travers sur le parquet et des gémissements étouffés leur échappant, parfois, mais Sasuke n'avait ni la carrure, ni le poids, ni la réserve suffisante de chakra et, peut-être, ni la volonté, alors, pour remporter un tel duel de force, et il ne tarda pas à se retrouver vissé au sol, son poignet si fermement maintenu sur le côté de son visage que sa bouche s'en crispa de douleur et que ses doigts durent en lâcher son arme, tandis que son autre bras était tordu dans le bas de son dos.

Le souffle court, Naruto détailla le visage qui lui faisait face : l'expression de Sasuke n'avait plus rien à voir avec la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait toisé plus tôt, et chacun des signes attestant de son trouble rendait son ventre mou et embrumait son esprit.

Puis, en un instant, il devina le changement de forme des pupilles du brun et il détourna brusquement le regard, cognant le front de colère contre celui de son adversaire.

« Ne me force pas à fermer les yeux ! » grogna-t-il.

Douloureusement, il s'appuya plus fort contre le crâne de Sasuke, comme s'il pouvait faire ainsi entrer dans sa tête l'aspect impérieux de cette demande.

« Je t'offre ma vie, alors ne me prive pas de ta vue pour mes derniers instants. »

Il s'agissait d'une prière, murmurée au plus profond de sa souffrance, et, lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau — avec colère, défiance, espoir, peine — sur celui de Sasuke, si le sharingan y figurait toujours, il n'avait pris aucune forme plus évoluée. Le brun avait seulement l'air plus perturbé encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Des mots sortirent enfin de la bouche de Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son ton était dur, empli d'incompréhension. Naruto ne sut que lui répondre.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » précisa le brun.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur la bouche du premier.

« Parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. »

Combien de fois le lui avait-il déjà avoué ? Naruto eut un bref rictus, la douleur tordant son ventre et écrasant sa gorge.

« Que m'accordes-tu ? » ajouta-t-il soudain.

Leurs fronts étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre et le jeune homme voyait le visage de Sasuke plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, presque flou, seuls quelques détails de ses traits restant clairs, le captivant.

Sasuke avait toujours été attirant à l'indécence.

La perspective de la mort proche rendait Naruto empli de tant de regrets qu'il s'en sentait amer et irritable, songeant à tout ce qu'il perdait et tout ce que la vie aurait, peut-être, encore pu lui offrir, et faisant naître une certitude dans son esprit : celle qu'il n'était alors plus temps de repousser ses pulsions.

Par bravade, il pencha soudainement le visage et posa les lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, rencontrant une surface moite et immobile qui le fit presque trembler d'émotion, tout en ne lui apportant pas ce qu'il avait cherché.

Ses dents se serrèrent et il releva légèrement la tête.

« Je te donne ma vie », lui rappela-t-il, la sensation de l'échec, de sa fin proche et de la douce brûlure de l'acceptation de son attirance majorant son sentiment de révolte.

Son regard plongea, comme une lame, dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Mais le brun resta immobile, trop troublé pour savoir comment réagir.

« Même ça, tu n'es pas capable de me le donner ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Ouvre la bouche ! »

Et, comme Sasuke était toujours hagard, Naruto n'attendit pas plus pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres, glissant la langue sur leur surface, les happant, les mordillant et travaillant si bien, empli de désespoir, à réclamer son dû qu'enfin… enfin, elles s'écartèrent doucement pour lui permettre de s'y engouffrer. Si elles restèrent inertes et molles, la sensation rendit cependant le blond fébrile, la tête lourde et l'esprit embrumé, le désir provoquant une sensation inhabituelle dans son bas-ventre.

Ce baiser-là valait bien la mort qui allait lui succéder, songea-t-il.

« Sasuke », soupira-t-il ensuite.

Si son existence devait se terminer ainsi, alors il avait bien le droit de prendre plus que des coups et la sensation glaciale du tranchant d'une larme sur son cou. Mais le brun avait seulement l'air perdu, ni participant, ni le repoussant, juste étonné de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Accorde-moi au moins ça…

— Naruto…

— Tu ne comprends pas ? On va mourir, Sasuke. Tous les deux… »

Si la voix du jeune homme se cassa légèrement sur ces dernières paroles, le brun n'en fut que plus perturbé. Sasuke saisissait, cependant, parfaitement. La situation était juste bizarre, rendant floues les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu et le laissant démuni, victime d'une existence dictée par d'autres et dont, quelle que soit la manière dont il avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire, il n'avait jamais maîtrisé ni les vagues ni les intempéries. Une fois de plus, ce fait lui apparut avec évidence.

Naruto murmura plus bas encore, la conscience de leur fin proche — de son échec — le blessant :

« C'est la toute dernière fois. La seule… Bientôt, il n'y aura plus, pour nous, ni de Konoha ni de clan Uchiha… Tu auras ce que tu as voulu, puisqu'il n'y aura plus rien. Seuls des souvenirs et (sa voix devint plus rauque) ce qu'il nous restera de regrets. Je te donne ma vie… Je te donne ma vie pour accomplir ta vengeance, Sasuke. Accorde-moi cette dernière volonté… »

Ses yeux le piquaient et il se sentait faible.

« S'il te plait », soupira-t-il encore, tandis qu'il approchait de nouveau les lèvres de celles de Sasuke.

Et, lorsque celles-ci se touchèrent, si Naruto se sentit, dans un premier temps, meurtri par leur immobilité persistante, il perçut, ensuite, le corps du brun se ramollir sous lui, sa tension s'amenuiser et la surface rebondie de sa bouche frémir doucement… Puis enfin, une langue se mit timidement à se mouvoir, d'abord comme dans un geste de retrait puis, progressivement, dans l'acceptation de ce qu'il se produisait entre eux, en s'enroulant autour de la sienne.

Tous deux fermaient désormais les yeux.

Sasuke n'avait, comme Naruto, jamais partagé aucun autre baiser, si ce n'était cette parodie qu'ils en avaient faite, enfants. L'expérience se révélait inédite, troublante, étonnamment excitante et, d'une certaine façon, presque naturelle, comme si toutes les années précédentes passées à jouer au chat et à la souris, à se provoquer en permanence et à explorer, souvent inconsciemment, parfois en toute connaissance, la force des émotions que leur provoquaient chacune de leurs entrevues n'avaient pu que les mener à cet instant. Et, puisqu'ils allaient mourir, probablement était-ce le moment de se laisser aller la curiosité qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Puisque lui-même ne savait plus où il en était.

Puisqu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois.

Au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait, chacun s'enhardissait, leurs lèvres glissant les unes sur les autres, se happant, leur souffles se mélangeant et leurs langues se cherchant dans une sensation qui faisait se réchauffer leur corps et se dissoudre chacune de leurs pensées. Sasuke ne se défendait plus de la prise lui enserrant le poignet et de celle bloquant son autre membre derrière son dos, et celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus faibles, presque inexistantes, finissant par lui laisser l'opportunité de lever le bras pour saisir, dans un réflexe, la taille de Naruto. L'excitation, le contact appuyé de leurs lèvres, celui de cette paume et la façon dont leurs salives se mêlaient, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, rendaient chaque instant plus intense, jusqu'au moment où le blond finit par se détacher fébrilement de la bouche de Sasuke pour enfouir le visage dans son cou et se resserrer contre ce dernier, tremblant en percevant leur érections se toucher.

De réflexe, le brun renversa le visage en arrière, respirant fort, le désir le parcourant, et ne sachant toujours que penser.

« S'il te plait », murmura ensuite Naruto.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il ne savait que faire de tout ce qui se bousculait à l'intérieur de lui : des raisons, devenues obscures, pour lesquelles il était venu ici, à ce que lui transmettaient ses nerfs attisés, en passant par la haine, la tristesse, l'envie de vivre encore ce qu'ils découvraient alors, ainsi que celle, latente et baignée de souffrance, de crever… de crever une fois pour toutes et de voir, comme le lui avait promis le blond, toutes les raisons de ses peines disparaître… et, plus profondément encore, la présence d'autres sentiments, qu'il ne pouvait définir. Il avait l'impression que cette fois encore, la vie se jouait de lui.

« Sasuke… »

Il fixa Naruto. Celui-ci avait relevé le visage et l'implorait du regard.

« J'ai envie de… », reprit le blond, mais il ne sut comment finir sa phrase, déglutissant désagréablement.

Après un temps de silence, celui-ci relâcha finalement le poignet qu'il tenait encore pour prendre appui sur son bras tendu, se redresser légèrement et glisser la main, dans un mélange d'audace et de retenue, entre les pans du yukata de Sasuke. Lentement, il les écarta, prenant le temps de s'attarder sur les reliefs du torse qui s'offrait à son regard.

« Tu… »

Un petit sourire s'afficha au coin des lèvres de Naruto et ses yeux bleus prirent une lueur complice, bien que baignée de tristesse, sous le rideau blond de ses cheveux.

« Tu veux bien qu'on le fasse ? »

Sasuke mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Quoi ? »

Naruto précisa sa pensée d'un coup de reins, pressant son bassin contre le sien.

« Ça. »

Puis il se pencha pour baiser le cou de Sasuke, descendant de sa main libre le long de son buste pour dériver, avec une certaine gêne, mais par laquelle il n'avait plus envie de se laisser arrêter, jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon.

« Ça », expliqua-t-il de nouveau, puis « ça », alors qu'il saisissait la main du brun pour la poser sur sa propre érection, frémissant dans le même temps.

« Juste un peu, juste… »

Et il ferma les yeux alors que, d'une pression des reins, il augmentait soudain la sensation de la paume de Sasuke contre sa chair.

« On se le fait ? »

Naruto souriait et Sasuke se trouva perturbé par la façon presque cabotine, espiègle, dont il le regardait, lui rappelant le temps où ils avaient été amis. La lenteur avec laquelle les dents du blond glissèrent sur ses lèvres acheva de le troubler.

D'un mouvement brusque, il le renversa soudain sous lui, curieux de ses propres inclinations, tandis qu'il appuyait, à son tour, du bassin contre celui de Naruto, faisant se presser leurs membres l'un contre l'autre et provoquant en lui la brûlure formidable de l'excitation.

« Oui », décida-t-il enfin, après un temps passé à contempler le jeune homme sur lequel il était allongé.

Le sourire, sincère, avec lequel Naruto lui répondit le rendit plus perdu encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Puis ils défirent l'un l'autre les attaches de leurs pantalons.

Naruto fut le premier à glisser la main dans l'espace qu'il avait ouvert, faisant se raidir Sasuke en percevant ses doigts sur son membre et se précipiter pour finir son œuvre, l'appui qu'il avait sur l'un de ses bras ne lui laissant qu'une main de libre. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à enserrer, tous deux, la chair de l'autre, leurs paupières se fermèrent, leurs corps se crispant. Des premiers gestes, d'abord timides et imprécis, suivirent, avant de devenir rapidement plus assurés, parce qu'il était aisé de comprendre qu'il suffisait de pratiquer sur son partenaire ce que chacun avait envie de ressentir, et qu'ils savaient ainsi parfaitement comment caresser l'autre, quand accélérer, quand resserrer plus fermement leurs doigts et l'effet que produisait chacune de leurs caresses, majorant leur excitation. Dans la conscience qu'il s'agissait de la première, de la seule et de la dernière fois, dans le même temps, comme si cet acte appartenait déjà à l'autre monde — une parenthèse, comme un secret —, ils ne retinrent plus aucun de leurs soupirs. Leur respiration devint lourde et leurs mouvements précipités.

« Merde… »

Ce fut ce qui sortit de la bouche de Sasuke tandis qu'il laissait tomber le visage dans le cou de Naruto, se resserrant ainsi contre lui et faisant entrer l'odeur de sa chair dans ses narines. Tout le poids du haut de son corps reposait sur le bras sur lequel il était appuyé, le laissant dans une position inconfortable, mais il n'en avait cure, le plaisir montant étant tout ce qui parvenait à son esprit, le faisant trembler, chacun de leurs mouvements leur arrachant, tous deux, des souffles de plus en plus audibles, leurs poitrines se creusant, leurs muscles tressautant et leurs bassins frémissant sous les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient.

Naruto fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, sa position lui permettant d'être entièrement à ce qu'il ressentait, et il se déversa dans la paume du brun en frissonnant. Son cœur battait fort et il avait oublié jusqu'à la mort proche, les craintes qu'il avait eues d'exprimer ses pulsions devant Sasuke et même celles liées à la présence proche des membres de son équipe. Sa main s'immobilisa, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement, mais le brun se trouvait, lui aussi, proche de la jouissance, et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser ainsi s'interrompre. D'un geste, Sasuke enroula ses propres doigts autour de ceux de Naruto, le faisant reprendre ses mouvements, le guidant et se crispant en enfouissant le visage dans son cou, alors que le plaisir l'envahissait de nouveau. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la chair de son ami et il accompagna ainsi ses gestes, en des caresses de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à parvenir à l'orgasme. Lorsqu'il se libéra à son tour, il lâcha la peau qu'il avait fini par mordiller légèrement pour y presser le front et haleter en finissant de rendre leurs mains collantes.

Seuls restèrent ensuite, des sons de la pièce, ceux des craquements du bois, sous le vent extérieur, et de leurs respirations encore rapides.

Sasuke finit par tomber sur le côté, le cœur battant trop vite et le corps lourd quand il roula sur le dos, sur le parquet.

Lentement, Naruto décolla les paupières, sa vision embuée se fixant sur les planches de la charpente, au-dessus de son visage.

Aucun des deux ne sut comment agir ou même que se dire. Tout paraissait juste flou… idiot et sans fondement, comme la manière dont les hommes prenaient et avaient toujours pris, de tout temps, la vie les uns des autres. Comme ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Flou et, dans la lucidité que leur avait donnée l'orgasme, fou.

Enfin, Sasuke finit par se redresser.

Silencieusement, Naruto l'observa refermer son pantalon, essuyer, comme il pouvait, sur sa cuisse les substances collantes de sa paume, et retourner vers son arme, pour la glisser dans la ceinture de son yukata dont il resserra lentement les pans l'un contre l'autre. Sa capuche fut ensuite rabattue sur sa tête.

Hagard, le blond l'observa se diriger vers la fenêtre. Puis, alors que Sasuke posait le pied sur son rebord, son visage se tourna légèrement et Naruto put déceler, dans la faible lumière de la lune, un petit sourire en coin sur un visage dont l'expression était redevenue plus assurée… presque provocatrice.

« La prochaine fois », lança le brun, pour toute promesse d'avenir.

Et, tandis que Sasuke fuyait par la fenêtre, Naruto se prit à songer que, dorénavant, ce serait avec une toute nouvelle fébrilité qu'il attendrait cette prochaine fois.

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
